Gohan, the new savior of earth
by Landus
Summary: This is a twist on the way everything happened after the Majin Buu saga. Goku and Vegeta are dead. Gohan takes some of his students on a trip to Namik, but it is quickly shortened by a nightmare and he returns to find everything in rubble. R
1. A trip gone bad

In order to kill Majin Buu, Goku and Vegeta had to give their own lives. The Z Fighters were heart stricken for the loss of the last two full blooded Saiyans, but life continued on.

Goten gave up fighting for his mother Chi Chi, and went on with life going to school and having a great life. Mostly he spent his time fishing and playing outdoors. Once in awhile he would visit Trunks, but it was no longer the same after the loss of Vegeta.

Trunks became focused on his training as well as Gohan, but like his mother, researched inventions at Capsule Corp; as time went on his training diminished to just a couple of times a week if that, but he promised his father that he would continue to get stronger.

Piccolo returned to Namik to try and live a peaceful life, and enjoy the things in life that made living worth while. He was nominated protector of Namik plus he was respected by all his fellow Namikians. From time to time invaders would visit Namik for the Dragonballs, but were quickly stopped by the powerful Namik, though he never slowed in his training.

But as for Gohan, life had changed a little. He did continue on out of high school and into college; however his heart was not there anymore. His heart was thriving for his father absence, and a sense of inheritor of the role of savior of earth was passed on to him. So his training was number one in his life now. Gohan did get married and had his lovely daughter Pan, but he had this feeling in the back of his mind told him to be ready for the next threat to the earth. Not able to change into a Super Saiyan was not a problem anymore because all that power he would get from transforming was already at his finger tips.

It was now ten years since Goku and Vegeta died fighting Majin Buu, and all was well. The college that Gohan taught at was starting a space program and Gohan was heading it off. He was to take some of his students on a trip to a neighboring planet, one that was to Gohan's choosing. Well Gohan chose Namik fore, the Namikians were friendly people, the planet was one weeks travel away, and Gohan could visit his old master, Piccolo. The trip took place as planned and all went well. Gohan made sure all the students had all their supplies for the trip and the ship taking them was prepared well with everything they need to go on the trip. Trunks was there to see Gohan off since he was a close friend of Gohan's and Trunks designed the ship himself. Words were shared between the two old friends before the departure.

"So…um, say hi to Piccolo for me Gohan." Trunks said kind of uncomfortably.

"Don't worry I will. What is bothering you Trunks?" quizzed Gohan.

"For some reason I have a bad feeling about you leaving the planet. I feel as if you here assures the planet's safety. You are the only one of us that has truly kept up your training. What if something happens while you are gone?" asked Trunks with a low concerned voice.

Gohan sighed and said, "Trunks it's been ten years, I am sure things will be fine. I will only be gone for three weeks. Nothing will happen; besides if something does come up just call the ship and get a hold of me, I will come back as soon as I can if there is trouble. You know what, if it would make you feel better, but keep in contact with me everyday, morning and night. Ok?"

"Ok Gohan, I feel a little better, just be quick with your return, and be safe."

"I will Trunks. Don't worry. I will see you in three weeks. Take care of my brother for me will yah, don't let him fish all the fish out of that creek by my mom's house." With that Gohan boarded the ship with all his students and prepared to take off.

Bulma came on the monitor to instruct Gohan the controls plus wish him a safe journey. "Seems just yesterday you and I were headed to Namik with Krillin. Ah that was great times huh Gohan?"

"Sure was Bulma," Gohan replied with a smile.

The launch was set off and the ship, Gohan, and his students were off into space. The trip to Namik went well. Gohan kept his classes everyday with his students and took over some classes that belonged to other teachers as well just so the students didn't miss a thing. After classes Gohan would work out with his shipmates as well. He taught them a few things about fighting along the way. They played games at night, but basically had a good time during the whole trip to Namik.

They arrived on schedule. Gohan sent prior notice of their coming so arrangements were made for sleeping quarters and activities. When Gohan first got off the ship, Piccolo was there to meet him. All the students collected their things and took them to the homes they were assigned. That night a party was held in honor of the guest from earth and of Gohan for helping defeat Frieza those many years ago. All was quiet and good by night fall.

Gohan returned to the ship for his daily call to Trunks back on earth. Trunks picked up and they discussed the normal, how their moms were doing, how many fish Goten caught, Krillin's new son, and how the trip was going. All seemed well on earth as on Namik, so Gohan went to bed believing everything was fine.

During the night Gohan was bothered by a nightmare. It was a vision of the earth being destroyed again. It was the type of dream he hasn't had for a long time, although this dream was some how real. A battle cruiser was itching its way towards earth. Gohan could even see the faces of the men traveling in the alien vessel. In a flash a vision came to the dream of the earth demolished. Gohan's mother was crucified, and his brother's head was placed on a spear tip for display in the middle of a city. This image woke him in a cold sweat. He hung his feet over the edge of the bed and looked around checking where he was. Taking a minute to clear his head, Gohan got up and got some water.

Deciding to ease his mind Gohan went to the space ship to check with Trunks to make him sleep better. He turned on the communications control panel, yawned and beaconed for Trunks. Gohan waited awhile for a response and he didn't get an immediate one. After about forty-five minutes, he beaconed again, but the response he got was not what he was expecting. A little red devilish looking creature answered the call. Laughing methodically and like a little kid, it started to talk in a strange language to Gohan plus punching buttons on the control board. Gohan was first distracted with the little creature, but soon noticed what lay behind him…nothing but ruble. Instantly his heart dropped to the floor, and worry took over as he called out Trunks name as he held down the microphone button. No response but the little devilish looking creature. Before long the picture was gone for the reason that the creature launched a ki blast at the screen, aiming for Gohan.

In a rush of fury, Gohan quickly found Piccolo and asked him to watch the students; he had to return to earth. Piccolo protested that he should go with him, but Gohan said no since earth his planet to protect not the Namik's. Gohan boarded the ship and told Piccolo that he would return for he kids soon and to tell them he had to go as the earth is under attack. A roar was heard for a couple of miles as the ship took off from the planet's surface. Before anyone knew it, Gohan was on his way back to earth.


	2. Gohan's return

"Leave my mom alone!" yelled Trunks as he was trying to fight off dozens of these little red devilish creatures. They were kicking and tossing Bulma's lifeless body around like it was a play doll. Trunks of course turned Super Saiyan by now, but not even that was enough. These creatures were so strong. The anger and loss that Trunks felt made him transform into the next form of Super Saiyan, Ascended Super Saiyan. This made the match even fairer, but it still wasn't getting him anywhere. Finally there was a break in the action. The little red devils stopped and looked back over their shoulders towards a black oval thing in the distance. They all returned their gaze back to Trunks and they just looked at him and smiled.

Trunks took the time out to rest and regain his thoughts. He watched the oval thing get closer. It was flying, it was a space ship. When it arrived, it was as big as the city. It looked as if it was capable of transporting the whole of West City. Trunks looked at it in aw. Shock fell on his heart, and it was quickly changed as he began to notice a power signal just as frightening as Majin Buu's was.

Trunks quickly thought of the feeling of being over come by not just those he was fighting, but also of the impending danger. The boy could only think of one name to call out as he waited for what to come to show its ugly face, "Gohan…"

The rotund ship which had the Capsule Corp logo written on the side was traveling very fast toward its desperately needed destination, Earth. Inside the ship, the temperature was fiery hot, the gravity machine was set to 500 times earth's gravity, and Gohan was doing push ups with the look of a killer etched into his eyes, nose, mouth, and cheeks. He looked as cold as the space that surrounded the ship.

He spent the days focusing on all the enemies he has faced in the past. First was Raditz, his uncle, and then came Nappa and Vegeta, Frieza and his henchmen, Cell and the androids, and finally Majin Buu. Gohan has seen many great battles, ones usually won by his father's great courage. Only one fight did Gohan truly became the earth's savior, and that was the great fight against Cell. It was then that he learned the importance of protecting what he loved the most, life. But as it seems, life on the planet he grew up on was being threatened again. "Why," was the one thought on his mind. Why was the earth under attack again? The two Saiyans that had any history with dark people are dead, but maybe this enemy doesn't know that. Whatever the threat, Gohan was going to see to it personally.

The week passed by slowly. Each day felt as if it was one more day of let down to his fellow comrades; this made the new savior of earth train even harder. The question stilled in his mind was, who has been left alive. Not one power signal was found by Gohan's persistent searches. He should have felt one by now he thought.

On the fourth day on his way to Earth, Gohan used the communications board to contact Piccolo back on Namik. When he did, he was informed that his students were at a loss of words to hear of his disappearance. Piccolo asked about the power signatures of the other Z fighters, but Gohan reported none so far. His hope for someone to be alive when he arrives is starting to seem very slim.

Trunks woke in a containment room or cell. He couldn't quite remember what happened after the ship showed up right then, but he knew it must not have been good. He stood up and looked around the room he was in. No light was provided except a small slit in the door to his chamber. He looked out to see if he could recognize anything, but all he saw was other doors with the same type of slit in them as his chamber did. He felt very tired, cold, thirsty and hungry. Nothing for a few hours was provided to help his needs. He just sat in the room pondering what happened and where he was, let alone how he got there.

It was quite awhile until he heard anything. Occasionally he would hear some people outside talking about some sort of good fight going to happen soon. The most interesting thing mentioned was a name, one he knew. They had mentioned the name as though it was frightening just to speak it. Usually this name was said in a whisper as so none could hear it. It wasn't until after two days of being starved in the cell that he actually heard the name out load and clear. The name was Gohan. Intrigued to hear more, Trunks got up close to the door to listen. Those outside the door hushed for a moment, then continued to speak some more.

Trunks wasn't learning anymore, fore the conversation moved on to other things. This wasn't getting the young warrior anywhere so he spoke up to see if he could get any more info on the events they had planned for his friend, "So what about Gohan?"

The two stopped speaking and looked toward the cell Trunks was in. Again Trunks spoke to get their full attention, "So what do you want with Gohan, him to kill you all?"

Finally, one of the two started to talk, Trunks still couldn't really see them, "Watch your tongue little boy. Making fun of us will not get you very far."

"I am sorry, but I can't help it. It seems to me that you are asking for death by the hand of Gohan." Trunks replied.

"And what makes you think we are asking for death boy?" said the second voice.

"Well for starters, you have attacked his home planet, killed his friends and people he cares about, and thirdly, you are keeping captive one of his close friends."

"Oh and you are one of these close friends? I think you are just saying that so we will think you have an edge on us."

"Oh I know I have an edge up on you, I am just telling you that when he gets here, you are all in for it."

Gohan was finally on his last day's trip towards Earth. He prepared for it by getting into a suit he hasn't worn in a long time. It was the same outfit his father used to wear, a red fighting suit with the symbol of his father written on it. Meditation was in order next if he is to be able to concentrate on the bumpy road ahead. During his meditation, Gohan thought again of the past. Of the time when he watched his father just walk right up to Frieza even knowing none of them had a fighting chance. The courage in his heart was legendary.

When Gohan got close to the planet, he moved the ship behind the moon to hide from sight. He sent out a satellite to go around the moon and look for any dangers to his arrival. When the satellite became in full view of the planet, it received a signal. It was one from a ship on the planet. It was relaying a message to any vessels out in space. It was a calling, a calling searching for a name, his name, the one who has just returned to earth, Gohan. The wave links were open for response to the ship in question. So Gohan opened a channel for communication. He was responded to immediately.

"Who is this? Where are you? What do you know of Gohan and his whereabouts?" it was if the voice didn't have much time for nothing else except for what it was searching for.

"This is Gohan. I wish to speak to whoever is in charge."

Voices were heard in the back ground and then a new darker voice came on, "So this is Gohan? Tell me, where are you?"

"What do you want with me?"

"The same thing your father's enemies wanted with him, your life."

"How many have you destroyed?"

"The whole world, except for a few worthy challengers, but none of them are a match for me. I have already killed the one with three eyes…what was his name…"

"Tien…no…" Gohan became very overwhelmed with pain of the loss of a good friend.

"There is nothing left Gohan except you and me. I want to fight the son of the greatest warrior to ever live. Would that be you Gohan? I believe it is."

"Who are you?"

"I am Chrétien, a great warrior from a place, galaxies away from here."

"I am the one you seek…the one who is going to end your life for you in a very painful way." After that Gohan closed the communication link he had. He then used the satellite to locate a safe place to land and he could only see on reasonable place. The lookout tower, it hasn't been touched it seems to Gohan, by anyone except Dende. Gohan turned on a cloaking device that Trunks made perfectly clear that he had created and installed into his ship. Gohan then took the ship out from behind the moon and initiated the thrusters for full speed toward the lookout tower. He entered the atmosphere quickly and arced his way to the tower. He shortly arrived to see Dende's face full of tears but smiling to see Gohan's arrival. Gohan exited the ship only to have Dende run directly into his arms and hug him.

"Welcome home Gohan!" Dende screamed so load that Gohan had to rub his ears from the pain.

"What's going on here Dende? I can't sense anyone's signatures."

"It all started a week ago during the night. All of a sudden they showed up and just started killing people with out giving a reason. The armies were formed and the people fought back, but their efforts were almost useless. They did damage to the Black Ship, but that was really it. Your brother was fishing when you mom was killed," Gohan gasped at the sound of his mom's death, "But when your brother found out, he went on a rampage of killing. He went to an Ascended Super Saiyan and was holding his own, but the creature from deep inside the ship came out to fight him…your brother never stood a chance. He was disposed of quickly."

"But Dende, what chance do I stand?"

"A good one Gohan…Trunks fought them off as well about the same level as Goten, but he was overwhelmed as well. Fortunately he was spared the pain of death. They hold him captive aboard the ship."

"What of the others, Krillin and Yamcha?"

"They too are being held captive for the coming events inside the ship. They are too fight in a tournament being held sometime today inside that ship, this also includes Trunks. Gohan, they have many fighters that are as powerful as your brother and Trunks.

"Dende, how strong do you think this guy is?"

"I would have to guess…probably as strong as Kid Buu, but I you have been training for so long now that you have to be powerful enough to take on this guy…haven't you Gohan?"

"I don't know Dende; I haven't really gone out to my full potential yet. I don't want to attract attention to myself, but I guess now that I don't have any choice. I will have to kill him and all of his minions for what they did to my planet."

"Well you might want to start by seeking out all the villages for some of those minions, some are still just hanging around them laughing at all the lives they have taken. You should do a, 'clean up job' for those that who are scattered."

"I think I will Dende. Question though, why hasn't anyone found the lookout tower yet?"

"Well that's easy; I am using my powers as Guardian to the earth to shield it from the enemy. They have no idea I am even here."

"Oh, ok. That's good. Well I think its time for some payback."

"But first go see Koran; he has some sensu beans for you."

"Oh, ok I will do that…then its time for my revenge."


End file.
